


Trying to understand

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Turner is courting a lady called Miss French and sister Bernadette doesn't like it one bit.  When her feeling for the Doctor change sister Bernadette does everything she can to make him see just how much he means to her, even if it means breaking her vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss French

She hated her.

Sister Bernadette knew she shouldn't, that she was meant to at least try to like her, but she just couldn't.

If the rumours were true then doctor Turner was now courting a lady by the name of miss French, and she didn't like it one bit.

She had noticed the change in the Doctors appearance. His hair was now less messy and more like he was using brylcreem, the peculiar coloured ties had been changed to single coloured ones and his horrendous jumpers had gone and been replaced with white shirts.

Miss French was a women in her late 40's with shiny brown hair and stood at about 5'4. She had only seen the women 4 times and she knew that wasn't long enough to begin to judge her, but she still did. She had spoken to her twice and that's when she began to dislike her. She had been nothing but rude to sister Bernadette from making under-hand remarks about Scottish people to questioning if God was even real and at one point even asking her if she 'really' believed in him. The second time they spoke was when she had just finished an extremely long delivery and was about to cycle off when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Miss French walking towards her looking rather flushed and she could have sworn she saw her stuffing her stalkings into her hand bag.

Sister Bernadette was brought out of her thoughts as the phone began to ring. Reluctantly she left her seat in the kitchen. 

"Nonnatus house, midwife speaking"

"Sister Bernadette, it's Doctor Turner." 

There they were again, the butterflies she felt in her stomach whenever he spoke.

"Yes doctor, how may I help?" She managed to squeak out finally.

"Mrs Lewis has gone into labour but the babies Transverse, I need your assistance"

"Of course doctor, I'll be there right away." And with that she put down the phone and headed towards the Lewis's house.


	2. The delivery

The delivery had been excruciating. Sister Bernadette had been kicked, fairly hard, in her stomach making her go crashing into Doctor Turner. 

It was then she felt his hands on her side, gripping her waist. If that kick hadn't been enough to make her stomach hurt this certainly was. He lingered but swiftly pulled away as the mother-to-be let out another cry of pain. 

Eventually a beautiful baby boy was born. After thanks had been given to both doctor and nun the couple left.

……………………………………….....

"Dad!" Moaned Timothy from the kitchen table, "why do I have to go to granny Parker's again?!"

"Timothy, I've told you I'm taking   
Mildre- Miss French out." Replied his father checking his tie in the mirror. "Come on, or I'll be late!" He shouted to his son heading for the door. 

Timothy wasn't sure about Miss French, or Mildred as his father sometimes called her. He had tried his best to be nice to her but once he showed her a dead butterfly she screamed, and he ended getting a row of his father. No one else would ever scream at a butterfly, especially not sister Bernadette.

Sister Bernadette.

He wished he saw her more often, even if it was when Cleaning equipment. She treated him like an adult, unlike Mildred who had once told him to 'be a good boy and fetch her some milk' from a shop 10 minuets away while it was heavily raining! He caught a cold and was still sent to school! 

"Tim!" His father yelled from the from the car. 

Timothy stood by the car listening to his father mutter swear words under his breath. 

"Great, just bloody great!" This was just what he needed, for this bloody car to brake down. He was just about to give up all hope when he heard the bell of a bicycle coming towards him. Before he could see who it was timothy had already gone to greet them.

"Sister. Bernadette!" He shouted out to the nun. The sister slowed down and stopped next to Dr Turners car. 

"Is everything alright doctor?" She asked her soft Scottish accent making patrick smile warmly. He wished she wouldn't do that to him. Every time they spoke he found himself feeling happier than before.

"My cars not working and I'm meant to be taking Timothy to granny Parker's when I go to see miss- when I go out." He hoped he hadn't noticed that, he could never bring himself to talk of Mrs French In front of sister bernadette.

She had noticed, and she couldn't help but feel upset that that was where he was going. ' I shouldn't feel like this' she thought to herself. She had made a promise to God and she would keep it, no matter how much it made her heart ache.

" he could come back to nonnatus if you like, I'm finished for the day now." She offered.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." He really did appreciate it, after all he had noticed the way miss French spoke and it was not the way she deserved to be treated.

"Completely certain" she flashed him another smile making his heart beat faster yet again.

"Thank you so much sister." He replied turning to timothy who had been quietly watching the conversation.

"Behave for sister Bernadette. I'll pick you up later." Timothy couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew that there was something he was missing. He saw the way sister Bernadette frowned when his dad mentioned Miss French, that way his dad smiled whenever they talked and he saw the look on both of their faces when they accidentally looked into each other's eyes and held the haze until sister Bernadette blushed and looked away. 

He didn't know what they thought about each other, but he did now he liked the way it felt when all three of them were together, happy and smiling.


End file.
